


心之詩

by AlibiNonsense



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Acrostic, Bad Parenting, Fish, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Ursa isn't a great mother to Azula let's be honest, introspective, reflecting, she shouldn't have said that stuff within her daughter's earshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlibiNonsense/pseuds/AlibiNonsense
Summary: Like a koi fish pondGood TV is built uponMany hidden depths(A collection of haikus and one acrostic poem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	心之詩

**_Jet_ **

Jet wears stolen clothes

And, in his quieter moments,

Wished they didn’t fit

**_Azula_ **

Lives she in this skin

Straining to be free of it

Dragon that she is

Giant red balloons

Fire Nation raped the earth

Then they stole the skies

Two fish in a pond

Why would gods debase themselves

Taking human skin

**_Ozai_ **

Ozai knows himself

Knows his children too, he thinks

(Maybe knew them once)

Fire-Lord Ozai, regal in his chosen part

Ashes of his predecessor on the wind

Tells them that their purpose is to be of use.

Hands more steady than the Prince’s beating heart

Eyes as hard as genocide to keep them pinned

Reasoning with him is like a hangman’s noose.

Mother’s in the garden that she so adores

Open and unguarded on this sunny day

Turtleducks have gathered at the waterside.

Here it seems ridiculous to dream of wars

Everything is peaceful done her mother’s way.

Rotting. To herself, Azula never lied.


End file.
